French patent no. 1,079,576 published in 1954 relates to a self-winding device for a clockwork mechanism. In said device, a winding wheel drives an output wheel, depending on the direction of rotation thereof, in one or the other of the following ways:                either by means of a pinion which it carries and which acts as a satellite engaged with another pinion meshing with the output wheel,        or by meshing with another wheel likewise carrying a pinion which forms another satellite engaged with another pinion meshing with the output wheel.        
German patent no. 952,879 published 1956 describes a freewheel clutch for a self-winding watch. This clutch comprises two input wheels driven in opposite directions by a winding wheel. Each of these input wheels is integral with a pinion around which a satellite forming a pawl which is mounted on a lower wheel can move. The two lower wheels mesh with one another and one of them is integral with an output wheel. Thus, depending on the direction of rotation of the winding wheel, the output wheel is driven:                either by a first input wheel, a first pinion, a first satellite and a first lower wheel which forms a first satellite carrier, said first lower wheel being engaged with a second lower wheel which is integral with the output wheel;        or by a second input wheel, a second pinion, a second satellite and the second lower wheel, the latter carrying the second satellite carrier and being integral with the output wheel.        
In other words, in this German patent, each satellite is mounted on a lower wheel, the lower wheels serve as a satellite carrier, they mesh with one another, always rotate in opposite directions and just one, the one rotating in the rewinding direction of the spring barrel, is integral with the output wheel.